


Singing In The Shower

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Bokuto sings anime theme songs in the shower every morning and Kuroo confronts him.





	Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the au prompt "I don’t know if you know this but I can hear you singing anime theme songs in the shower every morning and I like almost all the shows you watch AU".

From Kuroo's apartment, he could hear almost everything the guy living above him does. Including when he sings anime theme songs in the shower at eight o'clock in the morning, every day, like some kind of weeb ritual.

Not that that's a bad thing. From what Kuroo can tell, they have a lot in common. He often finds himself humming without even realizing it as the guys sings above him. The guy actually has a really nice voice.

One morning in particular, Kuroo heard him singing the opening to his favorite anime, Yuri!!! On Ice.

_"Can you hear my heart beat_  
_Tired of feeling never enough_  
_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_ " 

Kuroo felt himself smile, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled "Meet me at the cafe down the street? I'll be there at 3." and stuffed the paper in his pocket, leaving his apartment. He went upstairs, slipping the paper under the guy's door inconspicuously, then went back to his apartment to get dressed.

_"Don't stop us now_  
_The moment of truth_  
_We were born to make history_  
_We'll make it happen_  
_We'll turn it around_

__

_Yes, we were born to make history_  
_Born to make history_  
_Born to make history"_

\---

At 2:45, Kuroo left his apartment and went to the cafe. He ordered an iced coffee and waited to see if that guy would show up.

At exactly 3:00, the bell above the door jingled and a man with large, owl-like eyes walked in. His hair was spiked up, the colors reminding Kuroo of an owl's feathers. He met Kuroo's eye and smirked, walking over to sit with him.

"It was you, wasn't it? The person who slipped the note under my door?" He asked, seemingly amused.

"Yeah, it was me." Kuroo laughed. "But how did you know?"

"Well, I knew it had to be someone that lived in my building, and I see you around all the time. I figured, if anyone, it was probably you. You seem like the type to discreetly leave a note, rather than just talking to the person."

"You got me. My name's Kuroo, I actually live directly below you. We seem to have a lot in common."

"How so? Oh, and I'm Bokuto by the way."

"Well, I can hear you singing in the shower every morning and I watch almost all the same anime as you." Kuroo chuckled, watching as Bokuto's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that..."

"No! No, it's not a bad thing. You actually have a really nice voice..."

Bokuto smiled, relaxing a little. "Thanks."

"So, uh, I was wondering if you would maybe like to hang out sometime and, you know, watch anime or something...?" Kuroo asked awkwardly, bracing himself for rejection. Instead, Bokuto grinned, standing up and grabbing Kuroo's hand.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He said, dragging Kuroo out the door.


End file.
